


Damen, the Human Pillow

by mfingenius



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Laurent and Damen have children.





	Damen, the Human Pillow

Laurent loves his job, but it’s demanding. And that had never bothered him before; he likes it, he’s good at it, and, though it keeps him away from his husband for a large portion of the day, they’re both incredibly happy.

Having kids had changed that dramatically though. Now, even at work, Laurent is half focused on his job and half focused on wondering how Damen might be doing at work, or how the kids are doing at Daycare, and - on days like today, when he was to stay late - how Damen and the kids are doing at home.

He drops his keys in the bowl near the door, and walks towards the living room, not calling out in fear of waking the kids if they’re already asleep. He expects his husband to be watching a movie - if the kids are asleep - or maybe even sleeping - it _is_ late - but, instead, he’s greeted by a sight that makes his stomach flutter and his heart clench.

“Hey,” Damen smiles at him sleepily from the couch. He’s half stiting, half lying on their sofa. Theo - only a year and a half - is sleeping curled on his chest, thumb in his mouth, Amelie - four - lying on his stomach, drooling a little, and Nicaise - seven already - curled by his side, Damen’s strong arm wrapped around him.

“Hi,” Laurent leans down to kiss his husband, careful of not disturbing the kids. Damen looks entirely exhausted, but he smiles at Laurent when he pulls away. 

“Hey,” He says again, running a knuckle down the side of Laurent’s face. Laurent shudders. “How was work?”

“Fine,” Laurent is careful when he picks Theo up from Damen’s chest, cuddling him to his shoulder so he won’t wake. Damen sits up slowly, placing Amelie over his shoulder and picking up Nicaise, resting him on his hip. He makes a little snore, and Laurent snorts quietly. “How was your day?”

“Good,” Damen says, nodding. They begin walking down the hall towards their bedroom. Laurent wants to bury himself deep in Damen’s arms, but that’ll have to wait until the kids are in bed. “Auguste called today.”

Laurent hums. He’d probably wanted to confirm that they were going for dinner Saturday - as if they’ve ever missed one of their Saturday dinners - and Laurent has been meaning to confirm for days. He’d completely forgotten, though.

“I told him we were going.” Damen says. Amelie’s room is first, and he lays her on the bed and tucks her in before closing the door quietly. “And he offered to watch the kids on Sunday.”

“Sunday?” Laurent asks, frowning. “Why Sunday?”

Nicaise’s room is next, and he frowns lightly at the loss of heat when Damen places him on the bed. He tucks him in, too, and presses a kiss to his forehead before they leave.

“Well,” Damen says quietly, smiling over at him. “I thought we could have a date night.”

“Date night?” Laurent asks. He’s not opposed to the idea; in fact, he very much likes the idea. They haven’t had much time alone since Nicaise was born, but, now, with three kids, Laurent feels like he sees his husband less than ever.

“Yeah,” Damen says. Theo’s nursery is closest to their room, and Laurent puts him in his bed, petting his head before they leave and head for their bedroom. “I feel like we haven’t been alone in ages.”

They haven’t. Laurent’s counting the days - 182 today - and, he desperately needs some time with Damen, even if it is just made up of lying in bed together. 

“Alright,” he says. When they lay in bed together, he buries himself into his husband’s chest, and says, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.” Damen murmurs, pressing a kiss to his hair.

They fall asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mfingenius.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
